1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to tooth brushes and is only incidentally concerned with a structure that facilitates teeth cleaning. Rather the purpose of the invention is to fit the tooth brush with a device that enables cleaning of the tooth brush per se. It is well established that the everyday tooth brush is a breeding ground for bacteria, viruses and yeasts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A study of the prior art shows a variety of toothbrushes that have curved surfaces somewhat similar to the dome shaped structure of the applicant; however, all of the aforesaid tooth brushes are concerned with a shaped tooth brush that facilitates teeth cleaning and are not concerned with a structure that enables the brush to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,108 shows a widened oval head portion 3 in which tufts of bristles 4 are anchored. The object of the invention is the production of a brush construction which is adpated for simultaneously cleansing the teeth and massaging the gums. The holes for placement of the bristles are sufficiently separated so that the tufts are self cleansing. The oval shaped head is planar.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,990 is an example of a tooth brush that emphasizes a construction designed to facilitate teeth brushing. Circular rows of holes 8 are formed in a rounded head portion 2 having a flat back 5 and a front convex surface 9 for anchoring bristles 4. The holes are bored perpendicular to a tangent to the curved surface. Since the bristles are substantially the same height, then their outer extremities are of the same curvature as the head so that each tuft of bristles is supported with the same rigidity. Therefore each tuft of bristles is prohibited from interfering with other tufts during the brushing. Brushing is supposed to be accomplished by an improved vertical motion from the jaws to the teeth. As the brush is designed for brushing by a vertical motion in view of its shape, the angle of the handle may be moved from vertical to horizontal without changing the relative position of the brush on the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,111 is an example of a toothbrush adapted to assume one of at least two different configurations according to the user's preference. The toothbrush can be flat as in FIG. 1 or convex as shown in FIG. 2 or FIG. 9. To make the toothbrush convex a tongue portion 9 of flexible rod 8 is pushed forward by the thumb until the rear end has slid off the shoulder 10 and then snaps down into the abutting portion shown in FIG. 2, the rod sticking into the dovetail groove 2 of member 1. In FIG. 9 the bristles are inserted into the strip 8 to have slightly converging relationship in the flat condition so as to compensate for divergence when the strip is bent in a convex arcuate shape. Thus the bristles will be parallel when the strip is bent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,434 pertains to a shaving brush 30 having heating means for lather. The bristles 36 of the brush are arranged in tufts 40 in an annular array to provide a barrel 44 for receiving the lather. There are a plurality of apertures 42 at the lower end of the barrel to assure thorough rinsing after use. The brush has an electrical heating apparatus 46 which heats the lather in the barrel. The heating apparatus has a cylinder 48 mounted in the handle and includes a domed portion which is heated and in turn heats the lather.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,877 is a massaging device 10 with a toothbrush head insert on one end. The insert 24 comprises a flexible element having a longitudinally aligned row of resilient conically shaped massage elements 26 affixed to the upper surface of a rounded element 34. The purpose is to provide utility in removing trapped particles between the teeth and when a lateral massaging motion is imparted to the device, the conical elements communicate with the base so that the gums are stimulated and massaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,844 teaches a toothbrush for multi-purposes for cleaning and brushing natural teeth or dentures. An enlarged bulbous member 18 has a flat smooth surface 22 and a curved surface 24. FIG. 2 shows a large number of bristles which are the same shape as the bulbous member. Where the two aforementioned surfaces meet, angled edges 31 occur. In normal use surfaces 32 and 34 are preferable. When cleaning dentures, the fairly sharp edges 36 and rounded ends 38 are also available.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,796 is a gum massager having cleaning and massaging abilities that can reach the gums between the teeth as well as other gum areas. The device comprises a half cylindrical shaped head having sturdy, relatively short closely packed nodules. A plastic handle 12 has a neck portion 14 attached to the head support 18. The head 20 is made of soft rubber and is attached to the support with two end portion 22 and a half cylindrical outer surface 24 with many closely packed soft sturdy nodules on its outer surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,494 is applicant's prior patent and is drawn to a paint brush having a plastic dome through which the bristles extend to be embedded in a ferrule. It has been found that paint after painting has a tendency to settle at the base of the bristles in a dome like fashion after awhile and despite cleaning after use the bristles become stiff and deteriorate. By placing a hard plastic dome, which might be described as having a turtle shape, interposed between the ferrule and the bristle ends that would normally enter the ferrule, the paint that settles will come to rest on the dome surface from which it can be readily removed, thus prolonging the life of the brush.
Up till the advent of applicant's invention, the method of cleaning toothbrushes involved the use of chemicals. This invention offers a viable mechanical alternative to chemical cleaning.